


规避天价抚养费的正确方法

by 1101kkk



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, em - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: ABO/狗血/肥皂剧/就那种分手又和好吵来吵去离不开你的狗血剧情啦/圈越凉人越浪/Mark怀孕了，Eduardo建议他趁早堕胎。是甜文！
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	规避天价抚养费的正确方法

事情发生时Eduardo并不在场，他是听到Gretchen转述，她不得不那样做因为Sy必须给出一个合理原因推迟谈判，最终律师团们在另一个房间集体商议后，决定小范围讨论这件事好让每个当事人在Mark眼前及时签下保密协议。鉴于此刻发生的事足以动摇Facebook的股价，如果Facebook已经上市的话——甚至打掉六周内最多的纳指点数，而Facebook的价值又与所有雇主息息相关。

那时候Eduardo刚陈述完他的证词，从Winklevoss的会议室走出去，回到他自己的谈判桌前坐下，准备在漫长的等待后继续他那部分，这是某种形式中场休息，Mark没有，或者说一直处于，看看他在草稿纸上的涂鸦！总之，事情发生时，Eduardo不在场，据描述情况是这样的——前一秒Mark还在对Winklevoss兄弟咄咄逼人，说着像是“如果你们是Facebook的创造者，你们早创造Facebook了”之类的讽刺，后一秒Mark就忽然停住，试图……没人知道他当时试图做什么，但显然他尝试失败，Mark直接在两方律师团队前失去意识，换句话说，没错，当场昏迷。

最开始所有人都吓坏了，考虑到Valleywag近来关于Mark层出不穷的推送—— _紧急！Facebook君主再次晕厥，帝国危在旦夕_ ，或者， _重病前兆？谁能拯救微软收购疑云下的Facebook_ 。尽管人人都知道那是危言耸听，可拜连篇累牍的报道所赐，任何一个能熟练阅读新闻报道的人都很难不对Mark·工作狂·Zuckerberg的健康状况有所怀疑，所以在Mark昏过去的第一时间，他们就联系到了私人医生，Sy叫的。当时Eduardo正在他的谈判席位前审视玻璃窗外的大厦楼标，甲骨文、太阳微、谷歌……

私人医生为Mark注射了一支高渗葡萄糖，接着初检了血液标本，判断Mark处于慢性营养不良，并要求见他的医疗指定监护人，显然那不可能，因为Mark的血亲都远在纽约，所以Sy作为代理律师暂时接受了Mark的医疗报告。上面写着Mark红细胞系普遍偏低，缺乏蛋白质和多种微量元素，且怀孕4周。

WHAT THE FUCK？

好吧，高速发展的医学技术某种程度上早已模糊了第二性征，在有些地区人们甚至呼吁否认第二性征的存在。借助五花八门的抑制剂，贴片，手环……无论是Alpha还是Omega都可以像Beta那样简单独立生活，不用非得找个人捆绑一生，定期在床上做爱。连大学校园都早取消了分类住宿，节省行政成本和充分利用资源——人们首先是人，然后是第一性别，这决定了男女混住宿舍的楼层，再来才是第二性征，Alpha和Omega实在寥寥，只要别把一对分一块就行。

Facebook有第二性征标签，但每个人都有是否选择填写的自由，或者干脆直接关闭这一栏，现在是21世纪，没人会蠢到在明面上歧视Omega并认为Omega必须待在家中，只是，好吧，很难说Facebook的CEO是Omega并未婚先孕的事情会对风投资本毫无影响。许多正确的观点每个接受教育的人都知道，比如人人平等，比如男性和女性之间不存在智商差距，比如一个19岁的Omega不仅能在SAT中考到1600分踩着上万Alpha进入哈佛还能他妈的永久性地改变这个世界上大部分人的交流方式——但他们心里往往有另一套想法，而当网络将所有人以匿名的半公开形式连接起来时，这将会非常他妈的操蛋。

Sy起初想压下这个消息，但Mark的身体情况要求他至少休息一周，这就需要谈判后延，而现在正进行到关键时刻，很难说一周后会发生什么，所有人都担心对方会借故变卦。Sy原计划用他的如簧巧舌来打动每个人，在他们不知道Mark到底发生了什么的前提下，他是一个好律师，如果不需要同时面对其他两个专业法律团队，即便如此他也有机会成功，只要Mark没在错误的时刻醒来并比起信任Sy更希望用保密协议让每个人闭嘴。于是所有人都知道是怎么回事了，但又不得不在临时起草的保密协议上签字。他们已经签过一份，为了代理这起天价官司，可Mark显然不能就此安心，彻底避免法律上的漏洞，非常严谨有效的举动。而只要律师们还在这场官司里，就最好别惹SUCKER-BERG。

一切必须就此结束，关上门走出去后，没有人会以任何形式透露Mark Zuckerberg，硅谷新贵，Facebook帝王是个未婚先孕的Omega。除非他们乐意用余生偿还巨额赔款或者干脆就是想亲身体验金门大桥下的水温。谈判在一周后重新开始，Sy果然又试图变更之前已确定过的部分条款，仿佛最好和解的不是他的雇主而是桌子另一边的人。谁给了他和解失败面对陪审团的信心？也许Cameron Winklevoss。这是什么高尚的绅士品格，他又不是孩子的生物学父亲。不是每个人都会同情一个苍白，瘦小，乏味，干瘪的Omega。

“这是感情牌，”Gretchen告诉Eduardo，“人们更易倾向弱者，但也有可能是个昏招，因为社会对Omega的整体道德要求更高。他在利用现状施压，让其他人知道他不在乎和解失败来谋求和解成功。” 

那是当然的。Mark刚从昏迷中醒来就立刻比Sy更准确地把握住了现状，Eduardo知道Mark并非外界臆测的全然不关注健康，否则Mark不会保持练习击剑的习惯。有些时候，Mark只是因为工作的迅速推进而单纯无法停下来，你总不能在Facebook突破900万用户急需下一步决策时说对不起我要睡觉了因为我工作了24小时。拖延被告的时间与精力在Mark的日程表里显然可以接受，他要求休息，然后让Sy直接宣布他怀孕的事实。

Mark从来就出人意料，当然也不能忽视之前Sy并不能为Mark做如此冒险决定的原因，只有Mark自己能赌上他的名声和Facebook的市值来打天价官司。这个选择的确铤而走险，但收益巨大，至少一周后Winklevoss兄弟的诉讼加快了进度，哪怕Sy又一次修改了他们和解的内容，但双胞胎，恼怒，依旧；让步，不太算意料之外。Mark甚至都没装孕吐反应。也许装了，只是Eduardo没看到。Mark那样肯定为了刺激Winklevoss。向来如此，为了占上风。或者说，Mark只是做了当下的最优解。他并不是刻意要挟，事情只是这样一步步发生了，他昏倒了，他怀孕了，他需要延后，他必须给一个理由，而Winklevoss得知这个理由后有什么反应，那不是Mark能决定的。但也绝非毫无预谋。

但也绝非毫无预谋。Mark在学习如何做一个CEO时肯定最先掌握了根据具体情况随时调整策略这一要点。昏迷是个意外，而之后的状况Mark必然有所计划。

就像当初，Mark一旦判断Eduardo不再适合留在Facebook，便立刻毫不犹豫地启动了清除计划。伤心？Eduardo认为，是的，Mark当然也会。他们曾经是非常亲密的朋友，Eduardo给Mark订披萨，往H33的冰箱里装激浪，把Mark的衣服带去洗衣房，让Mark用他的邮箱群发消息。谁也无法轻易忽视这些。假装过去两年他们没坐在同一张沙发上喝酒，Eduardo没把一个卷毛脑袋放在自己腿上再叹息着捏那张脸，Mark没闭着眼睛发出不满的哼声却一动不动，违法摄入过量酒精的缘故。

Eduardo砸掉Mark的电脑后，几乎是立刻，不情愿又不需思索地意识到自己吓住了Mark，并为这一切承受一种沉重的坠入胃底的疼痛，他胸膛发紧，心脏简直贴住什么，不受控制地绞起，然后感到呼吸困难——为当即发觉自己伤害了Mark且感到难过，在Mark伤害了自己且表现得毫不难过后。

他眼睁睁看着Mark差不多是僵硬地坐在那里，通常空白的眼神一瞬间掠过茫然失措的情绪，然后在未及彻底暴露前被Mark遮掩下去，本能的。Eduardo一股脑问出了所有他能想到的怀疑过的不那么积极的可能，而Mark则完全凭借条件反射跟他对峙。寸步不让，绝不服输。是的，Mark同样会伤心，他甚至比Mark更了解，因为Mark在做出这个毁掉他们的决定前，一定坚信自己能够面对，但他不能，Mark不能展示出他计划中的残酷，因为Eduardo无比清晰地从Mark的迟疑看出了这一点。所以，是的，Mark会为此伤心，但没有后悔。因为伤心和正确间，显然正确更重要。而为了正确，Mark总会忽略掉所使用的手段。哪怕那是连Mark自己都不能承受的武断。

关于这一点，Mark从未改变。所以尽管不是Mark策划了昏迷，但Mark一定会用它达到目的，甚至都不觉得那是利用，而是又一次自以为做有利于事实的决定。

所以当这个苍白、瘦小的Omega多穿了一件外套，隔着谈判桌平静笃定地注视Eduardo，而Eduardo无法不为Mark明显不佳的身体状况感到担忧时，他只能一遍遍如此警告自己。

Mark正在利用现状。

昏迷是个意外，可Mark擅长抓住任何意外中的可乘之机。

Eduardo的案子没法像Winklevoss那样根据客户意见加快解决，因为Facebook创意是否来自HarvardConnection有待考证（Eduardo对此的看法毫无疑问是不，Winklevoss顶多启发了一下Mark，Facebook比那个愚蠢的婚恋交友网聪明多了），而Eduardo的名字则确切无疑地写在Facebook的版头上。只有Mark跟他，创始人，CEO和CFO，他妈的简直像一张结婚证。

_**我要和你离婚，所以你要把我的名字放回版头。** _

他们甚至没结婚。真的。

所以这到底是怎么回事？

好问题，让故事线往后拉一段，跳回加州，不，跳回加勒比之夜。

如果有可能，Eduardo希望他自己能老老实实观看尼亚加拉瀑布风光片，大谈为什么亚洲妞儿都喜欢他这种人，而不是被Mark一句话就带到华氏20度的户外，听Mark简短快速的伟大创想。即便这个创想有望让Eduardo在官司结束后坐拥亿万美元。总而言之，AEPi应该早点更新DVD里的碟片以免再永无止境地造就悲剧。

Mark说他要创建一个网站，很好，然后呢，废话，Mark需要一个合伙人，无论理由源源不断地往Mark网站里砸钱。所以，Mark需要一个CFO？

哪家公司的CFO会把美元当废纸花？

正确答案当然是Mark需要一个SUGAR DADDY。

世界上竟然有这么巧的事情，Mark是个Omega，Eduardo是个Alpha，他们还是最好的朋友。所以为了那个连域名都没有的网站babe，Eduardo最好——

给Mark介绍一个愿意大把撒钱的富豪糖爹。

看在Mark哈佛大学的学历和至少能吸引到特殊趣味人群的未发育中学生瘦腿上，也许那并没有Eduardo想象的困难，至少Mark是个货真价实的Omega。生理意义上。

“最好是Beta，通常情况下花钱寻求约会的Alpha都掌控欲过强，婚恋市场失败者，或者他们接受我不说话，所以还是简单点，Beta。”

正在进行的对话是不是过于超出理解，中间有几页剧本被甘草糖黏起来了吗？他们是怎么让话题到这的，从一个比俱乐部还酷的社交网站？这就是Eduardo的全部想法。

“你疯了，Mark？你没有必要……”Eduardo停顿一下，试图更有条理地思考现状，“你不会这样做对吗。”

“不一定非要发生性关系，”Mark，在Eduardo看来，满不在乎地耸肩，“而且去标记手术很成熟。”

“天啊，你已经考虑到那种程度的意外了吗？”

“我要在短期内，轻松，不能占用太多时间，我有很多代码需要写，获取大量金钱。”Mark说，自我认同般地点头，“这是分析后的结果，我又不可能中彩票。”

Eduardo真不知道怎么说，“你不能像这样突然走过来宣布你要出卖你自己。”

“基于安全因素，相比约会网站，”Mark还在陈述他那堆条理分明的原因，“虽然熟人关系未必权威，但你比拿工资所以打电话验证信息的上班族更有信誉，我总不能去找Winklevii。”他甚至撇了下嘴角，好像那是什么可笑的事情。Eduardo都不知道Mark在说谁。

“Mark——”他无奈提醒，快被低温跟Mark的疯狂想法一块冻死了，“我们能换个地方谈吗？”

“我没问Dustin和Chris，我要在寝室完成大部分编程，其他事情也需要他们。”Mark边走边说，而Eduardo用一只胳膊搂紧Mark好从帽衫上汲取一点微不足道的热量，真不知道哪一个更让他发抖，深冬还是Mark。他就不该穿这件可笑的夏威夷度假短袖衬衫，他还有一顶草帽。操。

“你怎么从脑子里找出这个想法，”等他们靠近柯克兰时，Eduardo开始相信Mark是认真的了。

“我需要快速获得大量金钱，”Mark加重语气，“每周几个小时，然后到账，没有拖泥带水，没有指手画脚。”

“我不觉得你真能，不是说你，嗯，”Eduardo真不知说什么好，你的好朋友跟你说他去哪找个糖爹，这事可不会每天发生，“Mark，你一定得这样吗？”

“差异化，”Mark毫不留情地揭示出Eduardo委婉避开的事实，“没错，我缺乏Omega魅力，而且太苍白，而且缺乏肌肉，而且令人不快，世界上有人付钱让妓女像遛狗那样牵他，总有一个贫乏的石油豪门喜欢聪明的大脑。”

“可这在波士顿，”Eduardo不得不提醒，“没有中东王子，没有63亿候选。”

“六人定律，”Mark宣布，“所以我来找你了，我需要你。”

“我不是皮条客，”Eduardo简直无可奈何，“Mark，别这样对我。”

“你不用太刻意，我只是先问你。”

“好吧，谢谢你先找到我，“Eduardo徒劳说，”但你的Ms. Mrs. Mr. Right未必会大肆宣扬喜欢聪明的大脑将项圈套在他们脖子上。”以及他才不会把他明显陷入思维墙角的朋友介绍到别人床上。

但Mark怎么说， _“你不用太刻意，我只是先问你”。_

Facebook渐露雏形的周末，Mark失踪了一个晚上。Eduardo一直待在H33等他，为了些当时似乎很重要后来却根本想不起来的事情。起初，平静，大多数时间都是，他知道Mark通常在图书馆，尤其是需要一点启发性思考时，拜托，他又不是有分离恐惧症的青春期父母；接着，没人知道Mark的去向，包括Chris，包括Dustin，他们陆陆续续回到宿舍，跟坐在沙发上的Eduardo打招呼，Mark可不是有很多朋友的人；最后，致命一击，他从冰箱抽出一瓶淡啤酒时想到了那个。醍醐灌顶，或者说如梦初醒。 _“我只是先问你”。_

不然呢，你以为，接下来当然是问其他人。PLAN B之类的。

Eduardo立刻开始给Mark打电话。无人接听。当然。

他坐立不安，在H33的客厅里走来走去，想出门却又不知道去哪，也许图书馆？Eduardo马上下楼，但在那一无所获，同样遭遇在咖啡店、酒吧（他知道Mark没有年龄许可肯定进不去）、医院，没错。Mark可能正需要他的帮助但他无能为力，他最好返回H33等，说不定Mark早回去而且睡着了。他有门禁卡和钥匙，但Mark还是不在。

他的理智告诉他镇定，Mark是个成年人，而且显而易见，超乎寻常的聪明，但肩膀另一边的声音喋喋不休劝说他继续拨打电话直到Mark手机上有50条未接提醒。他在凌晨1点和3点分别想要砸碎柯克兰的玻璃好透口气，又用强大的毅力而非理性控制住了自己。他不能停止焦虑，哪怕一遍遍提醒自己他和Mark是两个独立的个体，不应该过多干涉彼此，然而又难以抑制地想到Mark总是需要他帮忙处理许多事情。这个念头启发了他，Eduardo沿着向下推理，Mark连找糖爹这种事都找他帮忙，理所当然，Mark接受Eduardo对其生活的影响。所以如果Mark做出某种决定而彻夜不归，在那之前Mark一定会告诉他。这是一个逻辑缜密的推理，难以置信他在慌乱与焦灼中做出了基于过往事实又如此符合发展规律的分析。哪怕其中掺杂了太多噪音、脏话和肩膀上不怀好意的煽动。

早上九点钟，Mark半闭着眼睛出现在楼下，Eduardo翘了一节基础课，科学和社会分析，他没进门就抓住Mark的领口，快速检查了一遍，很好，没有淤青，没有掐痕，没有任何证明Mark和陌生人共度一夜的证据。他现在表现得有点歇斯底里，Eduardo告诉自己放手，然后退一步，抵在门后，“你一夜没回来。”

“我在写代码，”Mark听起来麻木又困倦，“窗帘背面很安静。”然后Mark看上去用掉了仅剩的精力好尽可能小心地放下视若生命的笔记本电脑，里面不用想就知道有无数了不起的mutable和explicit，public和private。Mark一边向浴室走去一边说，“死角，你能同时带两个人过去。”

“我能为你的网站提供资金。”当Mark终于从近乎昏迷的睡眠中苏醒时，Eduardo站在床边说。

“嗯……”Mark半梦半醒地回应，“算了吧，Wardo。”

“你需要钱而我有钱，我们是朋友。”

“我不想太过复杂。”

“比性关系简单，我们只需要一份合同，按商业规范来。”

Mark在床上睁开眼睛，“你正在让事情变得复杂。”

“我是CFO，”Eduardo继续说，“你七我三，很合理，你的网站迟早需要注资，Mark？”

Mark已经用被子盖过头顶。

“Mark——”

“这是我的网站。”Mark隔着被子闷声回答。

“我不会干涉你，没有拖泥带水，没有指手画脚，”Eduardo说，“你不用非得找个人操你。”

那听起来绝对不错。

但Eduardo一样都没做到，他先是对网站指手画脚（Mark认为的，关于广告那部分），接着又对资金拖泥带水（冻结账户，Eduardo承认，非常幼稚）。最后还操了Mark——如果Eduardo注定要失去30%股份，那么显然他不是CFO，不是创始人，不是Facebook的拥有者。他是Mark的Sugar Daddy。

他在Mark领口下面留满了淤青、掐痕，还有更糟糕的，牙印之类的。诉讼期拉得很长，Eduardo在心理上要么筋疲力尽要么暴怒无常，他需要发泄点什么。也许他温柔过几次，大部分时候，天啊，他记不清了。有一回等待陈述时Mark靠在椅背上睡着了，连Sy都不赞同地用钢笔轻轻敲了Mark面前的桌面。然后整间屋子的人看到了Mark从梦中朦胧醒来的困惑神情，Eduardo想让他们全闭上眼睛滚出去。前一天晚上，Mark和他在浴室那浪费了太多时间，而后半夜Mark显然爬起来处理了一个Facebook的突发状况。Eduardo认为Mark最好早点学会一个CEO不会对所有事情亲力亲为，哪怕那是Mark最喜欢并擅长且以此建立社交帝国的编程。

除性爱痕迹外，睡眠不足显然并非Eduardo留给的唯一东西，他们还有一颗不合时宜的受精卵。它会在Mark身体里汲取营养，继续发育，长成一个真正的孩子。或者，低于两位数的药片，长达8小时的疼痛，一小块有白色绒毛的不明组织，以及持续1-3天的流血。

没错，Eduardo Saverin，硅谷魔王腹中受精卵的生物学父亲。

是的，Gretchen一定会发疯，知道他们在私底下违规接触，那可是非常过度的“接触”。鉴于并不是所有谈判桌前的两方都会干出让法律团队如此血压上升的事情，比如一边打官司一边把你的老二插到被告的生殖腔之类的。他们都疯了。

Mark当初的判断是对的，又一次。永远。

诉讼在签下保密协议的一周后重新启动，Mark需要短暂休息，恢复身体状况，也许下次会面Sy就将又一次提出推迟诉讼，因为某个心知肚明且不需要详细解释的原因，顺便再次让Winklevoss兄弟们不得不体会绅士的煎熬，等待一个Omega从终止妊娠中恢复。然而诉讼有条不紊地推进，一个又一个条款在律师们锱铢必较的争执中被最终确定，并逐条写到即将签署的合同上。

会议室的空调定在恒温80华氏度，重启官司后Mark给自己加了一件外套，他并不是完全不会照顾自己，他只是有更重要更值得关心的事情去做。Eduardo向来知道。所以没什么好担心的，Mark能把他从Facebook赶出去，当然更明白如何为自己的健康负责。尽管Valleywag在过去半年发布了太多耸人听闻的关于Mark身体状况的报道，但那不是Eduardo能干涉的，他已经为自己的过度忧虑付出了代价。指手画脚。

他们暂时中断了不恰当的接触，指的是背着律师做爱，首先Mark需要休息，其次Eduardo真的非常非常不想要听到Mark希望他陪着去一趟私人诊所之类的，不是说他不愿意负责或者承认什么，那只是，他只是不能做到。Mark是个该死的亿万富翁，理应有无数Alpha愿意作为医疗监护人在Mark的终止妊娠确认书上签字，也许在那之前需要份保密协议，也许Mark选Eduardo只因为他已经签了一份，也许……也许议员们应该早日通过Omega自主终止妊娠法案，拜托，那是Omega自己的身体，任何人都无权决定一个Omega是否应该生育。只要不是Eduardo，只要不是由他来决定。这很混蛋，但Eduardo就是无法面对。

Mark会在某一天通知他，需要他，来解决掉他们之间的那个问题。那个问题是一个本可以露出微笑的孩子，他们两个的，而Eduardo无权反对。他只能等待Mark宣判结果，所以他最好祈祷Mark不要向他宣判。

但诉讼一直在推进，既不加快，也不延迟。Sy始终没有第二次提出中断，因为他的雇主不得不接受一次医疗干预的理由。

第7周时。Eduardo终于意识到一件事，那就是，除了房间里针锋相对的律师及当事人，真的没其他人知道Mark怀孕了，Mark可能没主动告诉任何人。噢，他竟然才明白过来。而Mark，Mark甚至不知道人类至少每天睡7个小时，那么Mark就更不会知道——加利福尼亚和纽约都通过了反堕胎法，很野蛮，但那是现状，妊娠超过8周，法律将严禁终止，哪怕那才49天。到时候Mark就得生下这个孩子了。

Mark绝不会想要生孩子。

因为那是Mark自己亲口说过的。他们不要孩子，他们肯定会丁克。

是的，他们。

显然故事线在最前和最后间落下了某段。在加勒比之夜和湾区之夜间。在“这是我的网站”和“Fuck you, Bitch”间。

操。那到底是如何发生的。总之，是在不久之前。要知道Facebook成为价值1000万美元的公司只用了4个月，而它的价值几乎每时每刻都在翻倍增长。

他们上床了。

不是很难理解。他们是最好的朋友，他们拥有一家公司，他们刚好是Alpha和Omega，他们还有天生契合无比的信息素。这一点存疑，因为Mark的信息素很难跟任何人不契合，也即是说，和所有人都能完美融洽。就像Facebook能悄然融入进每个人的生活。和Mark本人的性格恰恰相反。

Eduardo从没闻到过Mark的信息素味道。

即便抑制剂和气味阻隔贴片能让人很好地解决掉发情期和气息，但那不是完全的，你吃了抑制剂，所以你在某几天会有点烦躁或者更进一步，略微发热。你永远在手上戴一个圆环，可即便在乌烟瘴气的聚会中，也会有其他Alpha或Omega知道你闻起来像伏特加或者其他酒精浓度超过40的玩意儿。

Mark闻起来就是没有味道。在他们的H33多种混合啤酒之夜，Mark醉醺醺地撕下脖子后的贴纸，因为那蹭到了边或是单纯让他觉得太热，不管怎样，贴纸是更强效的临时气味阻绝，相比手环，当时Eduardo就埋在Mark的胸膛前，絮絮叨叨地说着关于类似令人着迷的数字这样无论如何毫不重要的东西。呼吸中依然，一无所有，他简直怀疑Mark的生理报告出了差错，Mark根本就是个Beta而检测仪发生故障，两台机械的不兼容。无法通过图灵测试的AI。而且Mark干巴巴的瘦腿完全能够为此佐证。如果Eduardo没在5分钟内勃起的话。

“你的，Mark……信息素，”Eduardo强迫自己清醒，“Mark，天啊，你可能，你正在发情期！”

没人发觉，除了Eduardo，毕竟不是所有Omega寝室里都半常驻一个Alpha，除了他和Mark，在场其他人都是Beta。

而Mark甚至动都没动一下，任凭Eduardo手忙脚乱从沙发边逃开，在橱柜或者其他随便哪个存放甘草糖的地方找阻绝贴纸。看来Mark的反应属于吃过抑制剂后的旁若无人。而Eduardo依旧为此在裤子里硬得发疼。有些人的匹配度总是过高。尽管他们不想操来操去。好吧，在某些时候还不想，想维持一段友谊时。

当Eduardo终于从保鲜膜盒子里找到一张没拆封的贴纸，并艰难地将它牢牢粘在Mark腺体上后，Eduardo都很难说空气中到底有什么不同。甜腻腻的热牛奶，不可能；有点古怪的甘草糖，绝对没有；geek但很般配的气泡水，很遗憾缺席。如果要Eduardo说，那就是什么都没有。

“我可能出了点问题……”宿醉第二天，Eduardo躺在H33的阿拉伯风格地毯上，含混说，“我不能闻到你，Mark？”

“Dustin和Chris也不能，”Mark，极不可思议地清醒着，坐在他们唯一一张高脚椅上喝水，“Billy也不能。”他补充，仿佛那很有解释必要似的。

“没错，这就是他们为什么跟你分到同一个寝室，”Eduardo睡在地上，额头旁百分百倒着半瓶喝剩的啤酒，现在好了他们等会儿得想办法把它折叠进洗衣房，一定是Dustin干的，“你记得我是个Alpha吗？”

“你闻到了，只是，”Mark无谓耸肩，晃了晃水杯，“无色，无味，无处不在，你却很少注意到。”

“什么？”Eduardo问。

Mark又喝了一口水，Eduardo盯着他喉结吞咽了一下，试图不去想象舔那里。

Mark说，“我的信息素。”

“水？”Eduardo说。

听起来似乎很适合Mark，拜托别再想Mark尝起来是不是能解决他的饥渴了。那毫无疑问。

“水？”Mark用一种“你，没错，说的就是你，别看了，你实在蠢毙了”的语气说，“Water，Wardo，你迷上Dustin的押韵了。”Mark宣布，“是空气，你得来一瓶醒酒用啤酒。”

操，Eduardo真的觉得自己蠢毙了。

事实证明他们两个都蠢毙了，被劣质酒精弄得神志不清，水和空气都他妈没味道。他们两个太傻了。

这是他们为什么会黏糊糊地滚到一起的原因，其中之一。

当Eduardo无法抗拒地想要将脸埋在Mark脖子间，再坚决往Mark的腺体上深深咬一口时，他们才意识到Mark迎来了一次意外的发情期，因为长时间作息混乱，通宵敲打代码，过度疲惫，过度兴奋，为Facebook上线。而他们的信息素契合度如此高——高到Eduardo每一寸都为Mark发烫，叫嚣着现在立刻马上把Mark弄碎或者撕咬下什么，日晒不足的苍白胸膛，缺乏锻炼的瘦弱胳膊，无论如何，他必须拥有这个Omega只因为他需要呼吸而Mark闻起来就是那个。

他们有紧急抑制剂，应该拆出一盒片剂各自吞下然后滚到房间两端用机械锁和硬木门牢牢隔断试图抓住彼此的手臂，或者说单方面的，Eduardo试图按住Mark的欲望。也许一盒全新的紧急抑制剂就在另一卷保鲜膜旁边，也许Eduardo应该控制自己，想办法让自己离Mark远点，关上H33的入口并在冷静后给Mark喂片抑制剂。但也许没有。但也许那天就只是没有一盒抑制剂在保鲜膜旁边，而房间里没有其他人，除了他们，为一个简陋网站推掉当晚所有非常值得参加的派对。

“你闻起来像大西洋的盐，”Mark只来得及说这个。

Eduardo几乎是将Mark从椅子那夺出来，他完全记不清自己怎么把Mark弄到床上去的，中间磕磕绊绊的路途彻底遗落在记忆之外，他唯一能清楚想起的是当他抓住Mark的下巴时，Mark立刻抽一口气——经历长达6小时一动不动的编程战争后，任何人的颈椎骨都难以承受过多苛责。Eduardo随即放开，转而尽可能轻柔地按压Mark僵硬的肌肉，同时胡乱拽下Mark的工装短裤再将手伸进上衣滑到胸前，哄骗着Mark为他敞开身体，好让他的牙齿最终深深咬进Mark散发着弗洛蒙的腺体。

哪怕那闻不到任何气息，却仍毫无疑问地带给Eduardo不能抗拒的吸引，因为Mark是空气或者水，因为Mark毫无技巧的陈述，因为热带风暴总要无可救药地席卷过大西洋。半个柯克兰为此焦躁不安，却不知道一场飓风正裹挟空气或水流无声淹没过蛰伏深夜的哈佛。

他们甚至没真正去到床上，Mark的胸膛抵着床边，Eduardo跪在Mark背后，用身体分开Mark的腿，这是一个彻底的钳制，Mark没法抵抗，Eduardo甚至没考虑过在生殖腔以外的地方射精。理所当然，Mark最终不得不在自己的床铺前跪了近3个小时，性爱结束后等待Eduardo的结退去。事实上Mark没等到就睡着了。Eduardo忍不住来回摩挲Mark颈后那个代表占有的齿痕，这个动作安抚了Mark原本就疲惫不堪的精神，Facebook的成功上线和结合后的稳定感最终拉扯着Mark掉进梦境和Eduardo的怀抱。而全部事情的发生看上去是如此不容置疑到乏味无趣。

他们第一次就做够了全套，完完全全美好得像个梦。不仅仅是过程，还有结果，所有的梦都会醒来。一切就像Mark所说， _“而且去标记手术很成熟”。_

几个月后，在Mark面前砸下笔记本电脑时，Eduardo将会回想起这个仿佛已经非常遥远的时刻。一切尚未开始，一切即将发生。他们对未来的命运一无所知，充满期待，等候黎明，他一遍遍将吻留在Mark过于瘦弱的脊背上。那时候，Eduardo绝想不到如此单薄的身体能爆发出多么难以置信，强大恐怖，庞然到足以两次颠覆世界的力量。改变人类的社交进程，改变Eduardo的生命轨迹。

他早该对此有所预料，第二天早上，他们在被子下交缠着醒来，Eduardo说，“如果你哪里不舒服就告诉我，Mark。”

Mark哑着嗓子说，“我要检查下Facebook。”

这就是连接两个时间点的那条线。

而Eduardo要通过描述它来夺回属于他的6亿美元和更加昂贵的股份，不厌其烦。聆听这段过往时，Mark一动不动，既没用掀起草稿纸展示涂鸦的方式嘲讽Eduardo的可笑，也没不耐烦地靠在椅背上让其他人通过他尖尖的下巴揣测他向来傲慢自大的心情。Mark只是坐在那，仿佛很认可似的听Eduardo匆匆略过他们做爱的过程，甚至没拿圆珠笔发出一点令人不悦的噪音。

标记过后，就是Facebook攻城陷地的成功起点，以及Eduardo的死亡倒计时，受到荷尔蒙或是其他潜意识的守旧的顽固的尘封观点暗中影响，就像你知道一个Omega是独立的个体，却仍忍不住要去控制其一举一动只因为你标记了这个Omega。同时标记甚至算不上什么，数万年的古老进化在现代医疗面前一败涂地。

律师再次确认，“你的意思是你曾经标记了Mr. Zuckerberg，Mr. Saverin？”

“是的，”Eduardo得体回答，“我们原计划毕业后结婚。”

然后Mark说他不想要孩子，他们肯定是个丁克家庭。

所以这到底是怎么发生的。他们没结婚，坐到谈判桌两侧，各自集结全美最顶尖的律师团队，把性生活拿到台面上讲述，Mark还怀孕了。

在标记后的早晨，Eduardo出去买紧急避孕药时就告诫自己，无论如何，他都不会让Mark在大学年龄段生孩子然后不得不休学，而现实是Mark辍学了，为了Facebook，并且怀孕了，是他的。所以这到底是怎么发生的，每对未婚先孕的情侣一定都会有同样的疑问。好像他妈的不知道自己有没有戴套一样。他们戴了。Eduardo发誓。但显然千万分之一的笑话落到他们头上了。也许之后他该起诉杜蕾斯。就像毁灭他们人生的是一只无关紧要的安全套。

下一次意外发生时，Eduardo是最先发觉的人。当时律师们正在就他们之间曾有过的标记关系是否影响了整件事的走向反复争辩，某种程度上这关乎他们之间的矛盾有百分之几属于私人，换而言之，糟糕的感情牌是否奏效。

Eduardo注意到Mark已经很久没动一下，当然在阐释双方荒唐透顶的恋爱时，Mark往往不置一词，但那不对，因为Mark脸色苍白，虽然很难看出，Mark不怎么见太阳。具有决定性意义的是Mark的神情，大部分是漠不关心的，但是——会议室内基本都是Beta，法律界更容易倾向似乎可以永远不受影响的纯粹中立。Mark的神情看上去正在承受什么痛楚。

“Mark？”隔着谈判桌，Eduardo忽然出声。Sy没来得及同样说一句，你不能那样称呼我的当事人，因为Eduardo已经站起来了，“你不舒服吗，你还好吗？”

Mark依然一言不发，抿紧嘴唇，好像没听见他说话。坐在他身边的Sy也转身去查看他的情况，肃穆的会议室出现小范围骚动。Eduardo已经走到Mark身边，把手搭在Omega的肩膀上，他用手背试了一下Mark的脖侧温度，冰凉。

“我很好……”Mark快速小声地回答，“不需要暂停。”

“诉讼暂停。”Eduardo提声说，尽可能镇静但仍能被听出充满慌乱，“我们需要医生。”

私人医生的判断没多大差别，不是跟Eduardo的，他以为Mark发生了什么意料之外的情况，是跟Mark的判断一致。Mark很好，不再营养不良，显然调整了一版食谱，休息称得上优秀，可能归功于没有Eduardo在床上的索求。Mark只是正常的孕期激素波动引起的疼痛。缺少Alpha信息素的安抚，叠加了去除标记的些微后遗症，所以疼痛显得更加尖锐。

Mark可以适量服用必理通，并最好接受自己Alpha的陪伴好舒缓激素变化。Mark吃了药，他们返回会议室重新开始陈述证据，假装第二条更重要的建议不存在。Eduardo本不该知道这个消息，然而私人医生来时，他一直让Mark靠在自己臂弯里，而没人发觉这不够恰当。

必理通在短短几天后失去作用，Mark又一次默默皱眉时，Eduardo推开面前的文件，向在场所有人道歉，宣布有一个20分钟的休息时间。接着他不由分说地揽着Mark去隔间的休息室，让Mark坐在自己怀里，然后尽可能缓慢地释放自己的信息素，仿佛来自遥远大西洋的泛着盐与水汽味道的海风，那曾经入侵过Mark的腺体，又被手术刀和种类繁多的注射液完整分离。但当它再次环绕，卷起辽阔静谧的气旋时，Mark的身体在他怀抱中紧紧绷起，而后渐渐松懈。这是他的Omega，曾经的，专属的。

20分钟拖成了一个小时，他们在休息室的地毯上依偎，Eduardo暂时标记了Mark，没咬破腺体。等他们从地上起来时，Mark的手指终于不再冷冰冰的像个真正机器。

Mark不带感情地说，“谢谢。”也许纯粹是出于他硬盘里录入的礼貌守则。

Eduardo说不用谢，忘掉Mark以前从不道谢。他曾经为他做过一切，但从来没得到过感谢。

如果不考虑他们出来后律师团忧心忡忡的目光，一切还好，Mark被交回律师手上时，整个人看起来疲倦又餍足，考虑到他们在一起待了不必要长的时间，很难制止这群顶尖大脑们的合理猜测。谁不会怀疑他们是不是又意乱情迷地搞上了？幸好律师们没一个能闻到信息素，否则那将更灾难——Mark全身上下都沾满了Eduardo的气息。总之，忽视那些，这场小插曲算得上和谐，也许他们以后仍然可以做这种程度的朋友，礼节性的，Eduardo甚至自嘲地想。

那天结束后，Gretchen非常严肃地告诉他，“即便你们重归于好，婚前财产也必须确认清楚。”

“我们已经结束了，”Eduardo重申，“我们不会回到过去。”

第7周过半，Eduardo终于忍不住要和Mark谈谈，在午餐时间，Mark一个人，他总需要独自待着，并且显得难以接近，因而双方律师默契地把某间等候室留给Mark。Eduardo走进去，关上门。Mark的三明治在笔记本电脑旁边，现在他记得定时吃饭了。

“你要吃点更有营养的东西。”这不是Eduardo来的目的，但他最先想到的就是这句话。

“你不该私下接触我。”Mark头也不回，波澜不惊地回答。

“就像我们从没这么做过，当着律师。”

“医疗状况是突发情况，”Mark推远了三明治，“我聘请了一个营养师和一个厨师。”

“你最好远离辐射。”

“微乎其微，根本没有科学依据，”Mark说，“我已经开始吃叶酸了。”

“你应该终止妊娠。”Eduardo说，操，他终于说出来了。

Mark总算从电脑那挪了点注意力给他，不自觉抿紧了嘴唇，“你的律师知道吗？你要支付天价抚养费了。”

他们就一定非得在这用语言攻击彼此吗？天知道Eduardo根本不是那个意思，他不想Mark毁掉自己的生活，就为了，谁知道为了什么，也许一切就是他自作多情。“你不想要孩子，你说过孩子是负担，会影响你的生活，而且你根本没准备好。”

“我准备好了。”

“不只是营养师和厨师和一流的医疗团队，那会是个朝你笑的生命，Mark，你连一盆花都养不活，现在却说要生一个孩子。”

“我从来都不喜欢花。”

“我知道你一旦下定决心做某件事，你一定做得到而且能做的很好，但你只有3天时间后悔了！”Eduardo恳切，镇重地说。

“3天。”Mark说。其他人可能根本听不出这是一个问句。

“心跳法案，”Eduardo就知道，“过了这周你就不能终止妊娠了，而且你太过有名，没办法像普通人那样去其他州或者出境，你会被控告谋杀。”

Mark僵住了。Facebook绝不会因为CEO入狱倒下。Mark必须真的想清楚这件事。至少私立医院不需要漫长的预约。

接下来3天他们没继续诉讼，准确说当天下午Mark就要求提前结束。随后Sy以一种庄严又不失歉意的口吻发邮件通知所有人，本周的会面需要全部取消。也许所有律师们都松了一口气，他们差不多是全美国前1%聪明的人，当然知道Mark要做什么。

Eduardo匆匆关掉邮箱，他没出门，没跟其他人见面，没尝试再次拨通家里的号码，他在阳台上喝了瓶酒，并记得提醒自己不要酩酊大醉，晚霞燃烧得如同磅礴幕布，好像能从哪里拽下来，然后露出深蓝色的夜境舞台，他制止了自己的想象。

他当然不能期望Mark生一个他们的孩子吧。

Eduardo醉倒在地板上时，不禁感到一阵轻松，仰脸看到沙发高悬于你头顶，是一种前所未有的自由，每个人都该试试，躺在你毕生所爱的脚下，看他坐在椅子上喝水，察觉那是何种不容躲避的存在。无色，无味，无所不在。Mark是对的，他是空气。因为生命从水中诞生。因为渴死是漫长的模糊的意识抽离的，而窒息只需要几分钟。Mark永远激烈地面对所有事情，并迫使所有人这样面对他。从不躲避，从不懊悔。他不得不盖住自己的眼睛去摆脱那刺眼的幻象了。

第8周一开始，Mark重启了诉讼。是的，第8周。Mark一如既往，注意力总在他自己手上的东西，圆珠笔或者草稿纸，而不是双方举证。

Sy几乎是一坐下就提出，“目前的和解条款可能要有一些变动。”

“变动？”Gretchen立刻警惕回应。

“准确说是大量变动，”Sy说，眼神在镜片后显出一种无可奈何的胜券在握，“考虑到我的当事人正怀着你的当事人的孩子，我们要提前商议抚养费，这恐怕决定部分股份的归属。”

Eduardo立刻看向Mark。Mark沉默一会儿，然后，满不在乎，看回Eduardo，耸肩。

Eduardo不会承认他简直爱死Mark这种总是漠视一切的自信了。

法律团队为此乱成一团，谁也想不到Mark会拍拍手，就随便扔下“小男孩”。Gretchen极度震惊地望向Eduardo，似乎准备找到什么反驳，而她一看到他的表情就知道Sy说的全是真的。他跟Mark绝对私底下搞了，就在打官司的同时。而且不止一次。其他人则尽可能在他和Mark之间快速且试图不引人注目地来回打量，拜托那真的没办法不引人注目，因为会议室就这么几个人，而他们都带着近乎Ctrl+D的表情。无论如何，这场景实在让人联想到哈佛曾发生过的荒谬恶作剧，像是Facemash或是鸡。Eduardo用拳头抵住嘴唇，尽量不笑。

显然对孩子的生物学父亲每个人都曾有过猜测，如果他们不是正在官司中，Eduardo猜自己的票数会高点，好吧，考虑到Winklevoss兄弟的退让和一模一样的脸，说不准。毕竟律师永远是最肮脏的那群人。双胞胎。嗯？那怎么可能，偶尔动用一下他们只会复印条文和案例的乏味脑袋，以为与众不同就是什么独特品位？

Mark和Eduardo，他们之间，从来没有，第二个选项。

是的，Mark连一盆花都养不活，但现在他要养一个孩子了。而Eduardo恐怕要为此支付难以想象的巨额抚养费，当他从Facebook那分得6个亿后。还要算上他本来就有的资产。这绝对能让他们的孩子像真正的迪士尼公主或者中东石油王子那样长大。

午餐时间变成他们两个人一起待着，因为显而易见Mark需要Eduardo的信息素，尽管Mark已经去除了标记，可包含Eduardo部分基因的受精卵同样要求他的接近。

他们之后可能需要一个关于信息素和性生活的条款，因为Omega的孕期反应，那可是Mark，他才不信任口头承诺。Eduardo一想起将会有一份合同规定他们每周上几次床，就没法不感到一种荒唐的滑稽。

最新变化是Mark在吃东西时竟然记得把笔记本电脑放到另一边桌上，无论是可笑的辐射还是什么。诉讼中Mark不可能面对电脑敲代码，他只能在休息间隙打开它。但Mark没边工作边吃饭。

那真的变得很难描述。他们一边打官司一边有个共同的胎儿在每天生长。情况真是不容分说的复杂。

Gretchen还得想办法用尽可能少的股份换取尽可能多的探视，Eduardo只好请她雇佣更擅长婚姻法的新律师加入团队，说真的，婚姻法。Sy看他们两个的眼神仿佛是父母撞见一对令人生厌的幼稚高中生情侣，叫嚣着什么自杀未来永远之类的矫情玩意儿。总之他们真搞成了离婚官司，然后花费比以往更多的时间相处。

一切就这样发生了。

他们不是每周的每一天都在谈判桌上，在官司正式开启前，Eduardo就在加州找了一所公寓。离Facebook一点也不近。换而言之，离Mark也算不上近。但他定期去看Mark，让Mark习惯探视，Gretchen告诉他，这样孩子出生后他不会过于反对Eduardo的频频到访。Mark对此不以为意，好像Eduardo一直这么做似的，每星期有两天在他公寓里检查Mark的食谱。好吧，跟在哈佛差不多，只不过那时候的频率是每天。

第12周，他们在医生那用Vscan看了那个头身一比一的胎儿，还听了心跳。天啊，Eduardo快吓死了。他不知道别人是什么感觉，对Eduardo来说，这真是太可怕了。

他们两个脸色发白地走出去时，意识到一个不言而喻的事实，他们都没准备好。但后悔已经来不及了。Mark又不能永远不回加州，就算他们飞到巴西解决掉这个麻烦，等Mark一落地还是要面临指控。向医生撒谎误服了感冒药会有用吗？医生告诉他们，哪怕唐氏儿都不允许终止妊娠。

“如果他们不打算放弃任何一个胚胎，为什么要做毫无意义的唐氏筛查。”Mark不留情面评价，“除了提前5个月折磨父母。”

Eduardo不得不表示赞同。想想看，你知道你的孩子生来有缺陷，极大可能，但在它真正发生前，你还是会无数遍祈祷。等等，那时候Mark或者他，他的意思是，怀上孩子的时候，其中一个有没有在近期饮酒？

他立刻开始祈祷。

感谢上帝，他们的染色体正常，Mark当时没有生病或吃药，唐氏筛查毫无问题。B超时它朝他们挥了挥手，天啊，真不敢相信——Mark即便掀开衣服也没人能看出他怀孕20周，但里面有个东西朝他们挥手？医生建议Mark多运动。以及没错，床上运动也算。

预产期在20周后，Eduardo想去看心理医生。

他们已经知道了性别，于是诉讼间隙无法不开始浏览亚马逊页面，Mark讽刺了关于粉色和蓝色互相调包的历史，“经济学，嗯？”，最终选择当然是“圣母玛利亚蓝”，粉色也是红色系。孩子会同样是色盲吗？

Eduardo甚至无意间询问了Gretchen怎么预防产后抑郁症，呃，你知道相比谷歌人们也很需要询问有经验的人，而Gretchen回答时一直用“如果不是你付钱我早让你这个疯子滚开”的眼神看他，可他没得选，Eduardo还没跟父母谈起这件事，他能怎么说？“ _嗨，亲爱的爸爸妈妈，你们还记得我的好朋友Mark吗，对，就是那个把我从我们联合创办的公司踢出去的Mark，也许你们有兴趣知道，他挟持了我的孩子，在肚子里，所以快派两个穿西装的黑手党来吧。爱你们。_ ”操。

然后他又不知不觉回到了H33交际圈中，那说明不了什么，Mark需要他。是的，Mark有人给他制定一日三餐，为他打扫房间和整理衣柜，但每个Omega都需要标记其的Alpha，又来了，Eduardo意识到，令人讨厌的Alpha沙文主义。也许可以引申为生理意义上的需要，严格地说。

他们上床时最好小心点。合同还没拟好，但是，可以不用那么斤斤计较，有时候，气氛这种东西真的很难说。顺便一提，Mark的料理台不错。他们上完床的第二天，Chris看他的眼神仿佛他刚踢了一只猫。Chris是个Beta，他怎么察觉到的？

Eduardo中午经过Facebook总部时（这次真的是无意），忍住没问这件事。他来是想看Mark有没有什么需要……好吧，他已经走到中廊摁电梯了，他就是想看看自己的Omega不行吗！

“Alpha沙文主义，”他们一块吃午饭时，Mark说，开始逐条背诵心理学结论。

“我不是沙文主义，”Eduardo客观指出。

Mark无谓耸肩，“你想说你关心我？”

“我当然关心你。”

“由于后代亲子不确定性引起的焦虑与占有欲，”Mark说，“孩子是你的，你少不了抚养费，最好也别搬到地球背面，浪费探视权。”他最后哼一声，“沙文主义。”

“你想利用我不熟悉心理学知识施压，”Eduardo说，“但我看了你的课本。”

Mark停顿一下，从杯子后面看他。

“这最多是生理意义上的。” Eduardo说。

他是正确的。但Mark的表情像是他又在他面前砸掉了电脑。

那的确很伤人。但Eduardo必须说出来。

现在Mark明白任何情况下追求正确不一定是一件正确的事了吗。

Eduardo说，“我关心你，Mark，不是因为孩子或者荷尔蒙，也许我就是喜欢被你情感虐待，我很在乎你有没有好好吃饭，我知道你有营养师，还知道你可以做好任何你想做的事情，但这不是一盆花。”

Mark抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。

好了，现在连Eduardo都怀疑自己是不是踢了猫一脚。他从来不踢猫！他只会双手把猫抱到自己腿上再挠它的下巴。

Mark仿佛会马上站起来走人并试着不把橙汁掀在Eduardo脸上，或者说在橙汁和咖啡间犹豫不决。

Eduardo觉得咖啡好一点，毕竟，橙汁？就算那是鲜榨，也太高中生了。

然后Mark伸手抓住了橙汁杯子。操。

就是现在，双手抱到腿上然后挠下巴。就是现在。

——去他妈的，他做不到。他不知道怎么办，他要眼睁睁错过这个时机或者被橙汁泼一身就能让猫喵一下？也许他根本不该来，这从来不是什么契机或是转折，他们的律师还在用每个工作日找对方的漏洞，他以为这是什么？派对盛宴电视剧，一部散伙后又和解的三流电影。

“我给你带了花。”Eduardo说。

Mark端起杯子。喝了一口，然后放下。可能一切都是Eduardo的错觉。

“植物能让人心情舒缓，心理学建议，”Eduardo继续说，这是Mark习惯的交流方式吗，纯粹客观陈述，他以前从来没注意过这些，不怎么需要，他和Mark没什么交流上的问题，后来不是了，“我放在车里没拿上来，你想看吗？”

Mark瞄了他一眼又收回视线，“我是色盲。”

“绣球花，蓝色。”

“我办公室有绿萝。”

“我还没送过你花呢。”Eduardo轻声说。

他们上一次荒谬的恋情始于抑制剂失效，甚至称不上真正的恋情，没有追求和试探，反复无常和提心吊胆，他们完美契合，然后直接标记。而官司前期的性则是另一种更戏剧化的诠释，毫无缘由的报复与挑衅，不甘与嘲讽之类的东西。他们总是纠缠不清，难以言喻。

Mark沉默不语，缓缓审视他的脸。

“它有一个花盆。”Eduardo说，感觉自己很蠢，“嗯，是的，你可以给它浇水，时不时照下太阳。”

“我养不活花。”Mark回答。

“我可以帮忙，”Eduardo接着说，希望自己听起来没有很紧张，“你想把它放哪，办公室还是家里。”

Mark停顿一会儿，似乎在考虑什么，然后他说，“办公室有个隔间，但我工作时间会忘掉，我有时候住在公司，而且我说不定会搬家，”Mark说，“两个地方都不行。”

好吧，Eduardo稍顿，“我明白了。”至少他可以把它带走，反正他都没从车里拿出来。真不知道他在做什么。尝试挽回他们烂透的关系。他至少给自己找一个说得过去的理由，不能只是在乎某人或者他妈的可笑的沙文主义。他希望自己看起来不要显得很悲惨。就因为，他想当个好父亲这种借口，他恐怕真的需要看心理医生，因为他热衷情感虐待，喜欢被特定人选践踏自尊。心理医生千万不要说这是什么无可救药的爱之类的，他觉得是信息素契合过高的缘故，生理意义上。

“我觉得随身携带不错。”Mark说。

操。

让心理医生去死。Eduardo觉得一切都很好。

诉讼逐渐走向结尾时，Mark突然说，“你可以搬过来。”

他不得不提醒，“那是什么意思。”

“你住的太远，而且很麻烦，”Mark把手搭在腹部，这是22周后的新习惯，用于要挟什么事情，比如现在，“如果我有临时需求呢。”

拜托，Mark看上去顶多像在帽衫下面塞了一个保龄球，而且他的帽衫还总是过大，他就是这样上班到40周都不会有人发现他怀孕了。感谢工资高昂的营养师。总之毫无柔弱感可言，依旧目空一切。

Eduardo希望自己屈服得慢一点，至少不是当周就搞定一切。可是Mark比他矮了一头，胳膊和腿缺少肌肉，还穿着他妈的幼稚高中生连帽衫，光着脚站在料理台旁边吃草莓，他还能怎么办？承认自己性癖好是未成年？

Dustin已经相信爸爸妈妈绝对，绝对复婚了。Dustin不接受任何除此以外的说法，虽然爸爸妈妈还在打离婚官司。

Chris只能忧心忡忡地一遍遍提醒他们，“不要被拍到，务必，千万不要被拍到。”

毕竟Eduardo是Alpha这件事算不上秘密，哈佛采用系统盲分学生，任何人都有权对第二性征保密，但显然第二性征往往毫无保密必要，他们的数量太过稀少，只是也没什么好公开宣扬的，尤其对一个身价亿万的Omega来说。

结束24周的当日诉讼后，Mark隔着谈判桌告诉Eduardo，“等一下，先不回家。”

哇哦，仿佛他们住在一起似的。尽管就是。Eduardo让自己别看Gretchen和新律师的表情，其实他过虑了，会议室里的其他人都具有严格的职业修养，假装什么都没听见似的收拾自己手头上的文件，包括书记官。Eduardo没看出她动作是不是放慢了，她的动作一向不是那么迅速，除了打字的时候。

他们真是一群对得起工资和保密协议的专业人士，眼睁睁看着针锋相对的当事人又一次搞到一起，并在搞到一起的同时继续针锋相对。

Eduardo小声说，“先回家，我再替你去Facebook拿签字文件。”（操，Sy是白了他一眼吧）

“不是工作，”Mark毫不在乎说，“Randi来了。”

不仅仅是Randi，还有Mark的父母，Eduardo一直知道Mark的家庭关系非常亲密。（所以Mark是怎么在这样和谐的家庭中长成如此傲慢的样子）反正，他们一起在外面吃了晚餐，Karen喜欢他，他确实为此感到高兴了，没什么可掩饰的，人人都会为被其他人喜欢而高兴，虽然那个人是你的Omega的母亲，你懂的，你的某种法律上的母亲，哪怕法律上还不是。然后，Eduardo是不是要抓紧时间通知迈阿密的父母？尽管目前没人问他们准备什么时候结婚。

他们的眼神仿佛Mark和他已经结婚了。没毕业就结婚。真是太……

未婚先孕才是真的。

行吧，没毕业就结婚听起来更好一点。

他终于给父母打电话了。哇哦。酷。完全情不自禁的评价。至少孩子是无辜的。没有父母会对孩子说不对吧，看在他们前期砸了巨额投资的份上。Eduardo在期货市场上的成败少不了父母买单。跟Eduardo父母见面拖延了几周，因为Mark不可能离开加州，Facebook在这他能去哪，而Eduardo的父亲又有点矜持情绪发作。

但最后见面可以称之为顺利。Saverin夫妇可能预想要面对一个生硬冷漠张狂傲慢的天才（Mark在谷歌上的照片都显得太聪明了，你懂的），实际上当他们看到一个瘦小的卷毛坐到对面后，一直频频向Eduardo注目，嗯，那视线大概是在说，你竟然被他骗得心碎不已，他看起来连鸡都搞不定。Eduardo只能拼命眨眼，还向他们介绍了Mark实际是个击剑高手来着。

然后Mark在餐桌上讲述了他15岁时怎么参加击剑锦标赛并拿到了名次，以及转学到Exeter后为什么放弃花剑改练佩剑，“因为佩剑可以劈打，花剑和重剑只能刺，佩剑要求你更迅速，更多的攻击手段，它是最快的剑，而且得分区域包含了头部在内的整个上肢，”Mark比了个手势，“花剑只有躯干得分。”很合理的理由。如果Mark没有补充他在Ardsley上学时如何戳中一个女孩的眼睛就好了。（而且Mark的重点竟然是那没有计分，因为当时他练的是花剑。）

总之，Eduardo的父母希望他们至少要回迈阿密举行一次婚礼，那可是美国最好的城市，他们可以顺便在那度个假什么的，不会有人讨厌沙滩艺术节的。等他们处理完官司后。天啊，他们就这样提到了Mark跟他之间的诉讼案，像是他们没在之前几个月一直隔着桌子谈判并互相瞪视，而且哪怕现在也仍然隔着桌子谈判，只是去掉了互相瞪视那部分。Eduardo可受到了很沉重的情感伤害，就这么过去了？好吧，反正他们不在乎钱，只在乎对方。既然如此，他们是怎么搞成打官司都不愿意坐下来谈谈的。不过现在的当务之急是找新的公寓，到时候他们肯定需要住家保姆，Mark距Facebook总部15分钟路程的一居室必须被淘汰了。

“就说我会搬家。”Mark提醒。

好啦，Eduardo给他一分。

预产期在第40周，也可能是41周，无论如何Mark注定要错过Facebook的又一次千万之夜了，那还不是最重要的，Facebook要上线一个重大功能，商业页面，专门为公司提供，像是苹果英特尔之类的，难以想象那个时刻Mark有极大概率要缺席。因为“Facebook不能停止，所有更新都不会为任何理由延迟”——这是Mark的宣言（似乎决意要带着笔记本电脑进手术室）同时微软转向收购Facebook的部分股份，且已经达成一致需要进入法律流程了。

综上所述，Chris不安得仿佛替他们俩患上了孕期焦虑症（其实Eduardo觉得自己得过），“媒体会怎么说，CEO无故退场？”或是“我即将离职，你必须开始考虑继任，以及如何公开性征、孩子、配偶、婚礼等等一系列事情。”

Dustin只关心一件事，谁是教父。天啊，Mark跟Eduardo都是无神论者。他们希望能在孩子出生前解决好官司的事情，因为接下来他们真的要准备结婚了，不然呢。

“我们已经挺过了一次离婚，如果离婚是结婚的注定结局，那么我们做到了，接下来只需要在一起。”Eduardo很想回去修改一下求婚宣言。那实在太过仓促，他甚至没来得及拿出戒指，Mark就同意了，Yes，然后好像什么都没发生过，继续专注于他的代码。

“我还没问呢，Mark！”Eduardo无奈说。

“我之前就看见戒指了，而且时间并不构成问题，”Mark说，“我只会回答是，所以那有什么区别。”

区别是我要在你同意时吻你。

他们还是接吻了，感觉不错。

感觉该死的他妈的非常美好而且Eduardo快为这他妈的生命中最最难以言喻的美好时刻落泪了。要知道就差那么一点，只要有一丝一毫偏差，他们就要彻底背道而驰，仿佛之间从未发生过百分百契合的信息素和背叛和怨恨和指责和爱意，然后在5年或10年后礼貌地向对方打招呼，向媒体称赞彼此是有才华或了不起的人很遗憾我们没在一起而且我们的故事并没传闻中那么复杂，那只是很简单的就像世界上无数平淡普通永远发生的分开。或许算不上太坏，但他们再也，再也不可能住同一个房子，在醒来，出门前，回家后，任何一个没有理由但就是想的时刻接吻。

再也不能在某个Mark正忙于编程的时刻，就是控制不住地想要拿出戒指求婚。

Eduardo成功抓住了曾经差点失去的一切。

I’m not comin’ back for 30 percent.  
I’m comin’ back for **EVERYTHING.**

We did it.

操，他们竟然花了那么长时间才意识到他们注定要互相憎恨着诅咒着爱慕着共同踏进坟墓。婚姻的坟墓。人生的坟墓。

Eduardo选的戒指很合适，虽然尺寸是很久前的某个哈佛之夜测量的。

因为Mark的孕期流程简直像写入程序，孩子绝对是文明租客，没以任何形式打扰Mark（呕吐浮肿失眠之类），除了多一堆健康生活的要求外。他们真的被拍到了一次，但没人看出来Mark当时怀孕28周！Valleywag发博说Facebook情侣再次陷入爱河，认为Mark·控制狂陛下·Zukerberg已经不择手段到用肉体保住Facebook的股份了。

尽管某种形式上，是的，但那真的很可笑，不，Eduardo想告诉他们，Mark在床上懒得要命，不会发生拿着领带骑到他身上这种事，Mark都没几条领带，虽然，听起来很不错。而且Chris虚惊一场的表情让整件事更加可笑了。那周的诉讼上，Eduardo一想起这件事就忍不住紧抿嘴角，Gretchen看他的目光仿佛病入膏肓，其他人也好不到哪去，经过漫长的拉锯战和锱铢必较，然后目睹雇主们从敌视变成“可爱的一对，恋情中”。天啊，应该给他们俩安排一张新桌子，好肩并肩坐着，仿佛这是个三方会议吗？

最终，突然有一天，所有事情都准备好了。

就差双方确认，然后签署一份又一份文件。

尽管这次律师们都是Eduardo自己聘请的，但他还是学会了预先看一遍合同，毕竟，你总得从过去学到点什么吧。如果你又一次爱上，或者说，相爱，和同一个人。曾经欺骗你到心碎的同一个人。

Mark一边签字说，“至少我们已经分割清楚婚前财产。”

“只涉及Facebook那部分，”Eduardo接过Mark推来的文件，提醒，“我还有其他资产需要公证。”

Mark无所谓地耸肩。

“Max怎么样？”

整个房间只有Eduardo跟上了，“你都没告诉我开始给孩子想名字了。”

“需要我发个邮件吗？”

“Mark——”

他们在孩子的姓氏上出了一些问题，因为他们在法律意义上没有结婚，但Eduardo又是确凿无疑的生父，Mark则认为这主要是他的劳动成果（说真的，他的语气仿佛宝宝是代码或者论文，以及插在他生殖腔里射精的不是Eduardo的老二而是一个用于辅助受孕的滴管）。

“不如姓Facebook？”Dustin的提议，忽略。

这个问题并没花费太多时间，Eduardo迅速让步了，孩子跟Mark姓。他说服了父亲，让他意识到Mark为此付出了更多，并且，“是的，我们可能不会再要孩子了，因为Mark真的不想生孩子。”以及，“强求冠姓过于Alpha沙文主义了，另外婚后Mark也不必改姓。”这的确又一次引发了冷战，不过那能怎么样，Eduardo的父亲迟早会放弃，因为父母总是这样，为孩子付出和让步。

但Eduardo并非如此。他并不是为孩子回到Mark身边，而是——意识到Mark不知道如何回到他身边。如果Mark想要放弃，会直接走开，可Mark站在原地没动。那就是在等他。

——他为他所爱低头，好让他不必奋力吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> *加州和纽约没有心跳法案，剧情需要，以及这个法案反人权。


End file.
